Mariage et plus si collaboration sentimentale
by LadyIchi
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, un jeune prince anglais, se voit contraint de se marier à... Suspens. Mais je sais que vous savez que je sais que vous savez.


**Une idée qui m'est venu je ne sais comment.**

**Au début, je voyais un one-shot, mais le tout s'est transformé en fic. Allez, je vous laisse lire. Passez voir mes Drabbles si ce n'est pas encore fait ! *se fait de la pub pour elle-même***

**Bonne lecture à tous. *gros bisous à tous mes lecteurs, même ceux qui ne commente pas hein, je sais que vous êtes là, je le vois dans mes statistiques, bandes de petits cachotiers d'amour***

* * *

« Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? »

Je m'appelle Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. Je suis le descendant de l'illustre famille de Phantomhive, famille royale de la province du Kings Cross. Mon père, le roi Vincent, est un souverain assez… dur. Surtout avec moi. Ma mère lui reproche souvent de lui être infidèle, ce qui est vrai. Lors de ses voyages d'affaires à l'étranger, il n'est pas rare qu'il me propose de m'emmener, me disant qu'il serait bon que je puisse me ''soulager'' dans un bordel. HORS DE QUESTION.

Mais ce ne sont pas les disputes de mes parents qui me tracassent. Plutôt…

QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS DANS LE CHÂTEAU DE LA FAMILLE MICHAELIS ?!

Mes parents m'ont en effet levé à l'aube, habillé, fait déjeuner et embarqué dans notre voiture en moins d'une heure. Une fois à l'intérieur, mon père est devenu grave et m'a annoncé que nous nous rendions chez les Michaelis, la famille royale adverse à notre royaume. Plus d'une fois, le roi Lau et son épouse Nina nous ont déclaré la guerre, pillant nos villages et tuant leurs habitants. Leur province, l'Isle of Dogs, est voisine de la vallée du Kings Cross (nous sommes séparés par une dizaine de kilomètres) et entourée par le fleuve nommé Quarterdeck, les rendant impossible à attaquer, malgré toute l'artillerie dont nous disposons.

C'est pourquoi mes parents et eux ont décidé de conclure un marché, établissant ainsi un régime de paix durable. Après tout, pourquoi se chamailler et se faire la guerre alors que l'on peut s'allier et réunir ses deux riches provinces ? Ainsi, les deux couples de souverains décidèrent d'organiser un mariage entre leurs familles, scellant une alliance.

Jusqu'ici, me direz-vous, tout va bien. Mais je sais bien que vous n'êtes pas innocents et naïfs, chers lecteurs (bien au contraire). Et vous savez parfaitement que la famille Michaelis a UN héritier. Sebastian Michaelis. VOUS LE SAVEZ, ne niez pas.

Bref. Et moi, de mon côté, je suis fils unique. Comment allons-nous faire ? Mais la réponse est simple : le tout premier mariage homosexuel de toute l'histoire de l'Angleterre. Mais c'est naturel tout ça !

Voilà. Je suis dans le hall d'entrée de ce satané de château de malheur que je rêve de voir brûler avec tous ses occupants, et je suis accompagné de mes parents. Je tremble de trouille et de rage, j'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant comme un dératé. Mais je ne peux pas : ma mère sait de quoi je suis capable et m'a gentiment mais fermement attrapé le bras en sortant de la voiture et ne m'a toujours pas lâché depuis. Je suis dans de sales draps, elle le sait mais, puisque c'est en partie de sa faute, elle ne me parle pas pour me rassurer. Elle me lance simplement des regards mi-tendus, mi-joyeux. Je pourrai m'évanouir sur place qu'elle me soutiendrait pour ne pas laisser voir le fait que je dorme.

Mais je pense n'importe quoi et je le sais. Tout s'embrouille. Je n'ai jamais vu ce garçon auparavant. Il doit être pourri-gâté par ses parents, enrobé, banal, idiot, sans intérêt. Comme tous les jeunes princes que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'à présent.

Un seul m'a paru amical (même si malheureux et étrange parfois) : Alois Trancy. Un blond aux yeux bleus aguicheurs, prince de la vallée du Streatham Hill. Il m'a tout de suite plu. Nous nous voyons souvent d'ailleurs. Chez lui ou chez moi, peu nous importe, tant que nous pouvons passer du temps ensembles. Quand nous nous retrouvons, nous disparaissons dans la chambre de l'hôte et nous y passons des heures. Ne pensez pas que nous faisons des choses… Bon, si. Une fois. Bon, plusieurs fois. Nous ne sommes jamais allés jusqu'au bout bien sûr, mais j'ai craqué quand Alois, à moitié en pleurs, m'a demandé de le réconforter… Je n'avais pas bien compris… Il voulait juste parler de ses problèmes avec moi, et à la place nous avons… Mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de le déranger ou de le choquer plus que ça (il avait même l'air ravi…) Bref. Sinon, il est très gentil et fragile. Je l'adore en somme.

Il est d'ailleurs mon seul ami proche. Les autres sont des pions que j'utilise pour obtenir ce que je veux (sortir en cachette par exemple…) Il y a aussi ma cousine Elizabeth (que je trouve exécrable, même si très séduisante), princesse de la vallée du Redbridge. Elle me tourne autour depuis un moment et se lamente de ne pas m'avoir encore fait tomber sous son charme. Elle est gentille (bien que collante au possible), mais je ne peux me résoudre à sortir avec elle.

Alois m'a en effet ouvert les yeux : les filles ne m'attirent pas. Je préfère le corps des hommes. J'ai honte de penser cela, mais c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, le blondinet pense comme moi et ne s'en cache pas. Il me fait d'ailleurs des avances assez régulièrement. Je le repousse gentiment en lui expliquant que je n'ai aucun désir de gâcher notre amitié. Il me souri alors et m'assure qu'il comprend, même si pour lui, notre amitié est indéfectible, que nous ayons une intimité charnelle ou pas.

Je recommence à m'embrouiller l'esprit ! Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressasser tout ce que je pense lorsque je suis paniqué. Il est 8 heures du matin, je suis dans un hall sombre, mes parents collés à moi comme des gardes de prison, j'étouffe. Qu'il vienne, ce Michaelis ! Je me marierai avec lui et irai m'amuser avec Alois dans son dos, au final. Il sera content que j'accepte enfin de lui donner plus de moi.

Mon Dieu, je m'embrouille… Mais je m'embrouille ! Je pense n'importe quoi. Tiens, un garde vient de rentrer dans la salle. ''Suivez-moi'' qu'il nous dit. Ça te tuerait de sourire ? J'ai chaud tout d'un coup. Sûrement le stress.

Nous rentrons dans la salle du trône, après avoir traversé de multiples couloirs et dédales plus époustouflant et riches les uns que les autres. Ce n'est pas trop chargé en décoration, ni trop nu… Je me sens plutôt bien, en fait. Même si la demeure entière semble plongée dans une sorte de torpeur (à cause du peu de lumière), je me sens rapidement comme chez moi.

Le roi Lau accueille mes parents (qui me lâchent enfin) et se lève de son siège en bois d'ébène. Sa femme, Nina, nous souri et viens rencontrer ma mère. De là, on ne dirait pas que cette femme est une redoutable tacticienne, un des meilleurs stratèges militaires de tout le royaume d'Angleterre. En ayant assez d'attendre planté là, je ne me gène pas et prends la parole, interrompant les adultes.

« Où est mon ''futur époux'' je vous prie ? J'aimerai rencontrer celui que l'on m'impose. »

L'atmosphère chaleureuse se glaça instantanément. Ils se séparèrent et le roi Lau nous abandonna.

J'allais ordonner que l'on m'amène ce rustre de prince, mais c'est à ce moment qu'il se décida à apparaître, descendant les marches en bois menant à l'étage.

« Je suis le prince Sebastian Michaelis. »

Il s'approche de moi, se met à genoux et embrasse ma main avec professionnalisme. Puis il se relève et plonge son regard dans le mien. Je suis… confus !

« Veuillez excuser mon retard, prince de Phantomhive. »

Et ? C'est tout ? Tu ne pestes pas en voyant ton futur époux ?

« Sachez que j'ai hâtes de vous faire mien… »

Double-sens ? Pervers !

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous faire visiter notre future demeure dès maintenant… »

Il me tend alors sa main en me souriant tendrement… Quel prince charmant. J'accepte la paume qui m'est proposée et le suit à l'étage. Dans l'escalier, nous croisons son père le roi. L'héritier au trône le regard de haut et lui murmure, pensant que je ne l'entendrais pas :

« J'ai changé d'avis. Laisse-moi tout de même une semaine… Je ne veux pas le forcer. »

Puis nous continuons notre ascension. Nous nous arrêtons au sixième étage. Là, le prince me conduit au fond du couloir et ouvre la porte.

« C'est ma chambre. Désormais, elle est aussi la tienne. Je t'en prie, entre. »

Plus de vouvoiement ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes seuls que tu peux te permettre de me manquer de respect !

Je rentre dans la pièce en repoussant vivement sa main. Il entre à son tour et referme la porte derrière lui. Après un bref échange de regards (pas vraiment tendre), je m'avance dans la pièce. Lui reste collé les mains sur la porte, me fixant. J'ai l'impression qu'il attend quelque chose… Je commente alors sa chambre… maladroitement.

« C'est sympa ici… Lumineux… »

« On peut fermer les volets tu sais… » Murmure-t-il en lâchant son mur et en se rapprochant de moi.

« Ah… C'est bien rangé aussi… »

« J'ai rangé pour ta venue… J'avais prévu de t'amener ici… » Continue-t-il en se plaçant devant moi.

« Aha… Euh… Et ton lit ! Il est grand, dis-donc… »

« Prévu pour quatre personnes, mais nous ne serons que deux dedans… Sauf si tu as des fantasmes à assouvir… » Il dépose délicatement ses mains sur mes hanches. Il me dépasse d'une tête, mais cache celle-ci dans mon cou dénudé, y laissant de brûlants baisers. Les bruits humides de succion m'excitent un peu… J'essaie de le repousser mais il me rétorque fermement :

« Ne bouge pas. Après tout, nous allons nous marier dans moins de deux semaines, alors ça ne sert à rien de repousser l'échéance. Bientôt, tu devras te donner à moi dès que j'en aurais envie, accepte-le. Et… j'ai bien l'impression que ça te plait… Non ? »

Je frémis. Ses grandes mains ont glissé sur mes fesses. Je me tortille et halète : j'ai envie de me soulager. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'Alois et moi n'avons rien fait de pervers… Je soupire son prénom en me cambrant légèrement et l'enlace à mon tour.

« Sebastian… »

Il me bascule dans le lit et colle son corps au mien, m'empêchant de bouger. J'ouvre son col d'une main pendant qu'il m'embrasse pour la première fois. Il fait rentrer sa langue dans ma bouche et étouffe mes plaintes silencieuses. Je caresse son torse désormais nu et descend vers son sous-vêtement… Je baisse le morceau de tissu et empoigne violement sa virilité tendue, lui arrachant un soupir de bien-être. J'entame alors des mouvements réguliers, rassuré de ne pas avoir été trop rapide. Mais il m'intime d'arrêter et se relève un peu, me permettant enfin de reprendre une grande goulée d'air.

« Comment… peux-tu autant t'y connaître ? » Me demande-t-il, son visage rougi par le plaisir.

« Je ne suis pas aussi vierge que j'en ai l'air… » Murmuré-je en l'embrassant à nouveau, puis en me redressant à mon tour. « Je n'ai plus envie. Je viens de me rendre compte que… » Une idée me vient alors. J'ai peut-être encore une chance de ne pas me marier avec lui… « Je… Si jamais je couche avec toi, je tromperai mon petit-ami. Et je ne veux pas. Déjà que je dois me marier avec toi… Ne t'attends pas à ce que je devienne intime. »

Je me lève et sors de la chambre, réajustant mon col. Lui, abasourdi, ne sais même pas quoi dire.

Dans le couloir, j'accélère le pas. Je l'entends grogner et se rhabiller rapidement, puis se mettre à me courir après. Il m'alpague violemment et me plaque contre un mur. Ses yeux débordent de colère et d'énervement. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me frappe, au moins à ce qu'il me hurle dessus puis l'avoir excité puis laisser en plan, mais il a l'air de se radoucir. Je vais pour lui ordonner de me lâcher, sous peine de se faire castrer, mais il colle ses lèvres aux miennes, comme calmé.

Après plusieurs secondes d'embrassades fougueuses et d'envahissement de mon espace personnel, il me relâche enfin et s'excuse pour son comportement… dominant.

« Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû te brusquer pour notre première rencontre… Mais en te voyant, j'ai un peu de mal à cacher mes pulsions… »

Il m'embrasse à nouveau dans le cou. Je le repousse et fait mine de le quitter. Il me rappelle donc.

« Ciel… Tu… Tu as vraiment un petit ami ? » Me demande-t-il, soudain penaud.

« … Oui. Bien sûr que oui. Tu ne crois pas que je vais te mentir sur ce genre de choses, non plus ? Je l'aime. Et je ne compte pas le tromper. Tu es donc prévenu. Arrête de me faire des avances. » Mon ton est dur, bien que je sois noyé par la tristesse émanant de ses beaux yeux carmins…

« Tu sais que je pourrai tout dire à tes parents. Comme tu dois m'épouser, ils te sommeront de laisser tomber ce garçon. » Sa voix est moqueuse, mais je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur et réplique aussitôt.

« Peut-être, mais quand ils apprendront que tu as essayé de violer leur fils chéri, je pense qu'ils ne te laisseront pas filer sans rien dire… »

Il baisse la tête, finalement soumis. Il me laisse passer, s'écartant.

« Merci. »

* * *

**Les contrées citées ici sont réelles et sont vraiment séparées par une dizaine de kilomètres chacune environ. Merci GoogleMap.**


End file.
